Insignificantes
by Ryuoujin
Summary: A pesar de siempre estar juntos, a pesar de haber comparitido tanto penas como alegrías. Ella simplemente desechó todos esos momentos, quebrantando el corazón de su compañero. TRADUCCIÓN/ADAPTACIÓN


**Después de un largo debate interno decidí traducir mi primer one-shot; una historia NaLu que refleja lo que desea la mayor parte del fandom para esta pareja, algo que he aprendido al leer los fics que hacen los escritores NaLu quienes siguen mostrando como otros shippings de Lucy le ganan al NaLu por mucho (a pesar de lo leal que le es Natsu a Lucy). Seguramente muchos lo disfrutarán (sé que yo no lo haré porque yo si amo el NaLu)**

**Advertencia: OCC (aunque de todas formas muchos les gusta ver a Lucy así)**

**Insignificantes**

Natsu estaba mirando el colorido árbol de cerezo. Fairy Tail se hallaba celebrando la fiesta de la flor de cerezo, una ocasión que por lo general es bastante alegre; pero esos árboles le traían recuerdos que desplazaban esa felicidad para reemplazarla con un dolor que Natsu hubiese deseado nunca conocer. El contemplaba el árbol con tristeza mientras aquellos recuerdos volvían a reproducirse en su cabeza: el tiempo aquel en que por fin logró hacer que Lucy comprendiera los sentimientos que el albergaba por ella, el tiempo el cual logró que ella se convirtiera en su novia, el tiempo en el cual eran una pareja feliz… y cuando finalmente descubrió que esa felicidad no era más que una ilusión; una cruel mentira.

El regresaba de una misión a la que tuvo que ir solo porque Happy estaba con Charle y Wendy, y porque Lucy le dijo que no sentía muy bien. Cuando volvió, se metió por la ventana del apartamento de Lucy como era su costumbre. Natsu quería animarla porque creyó que sentía algo mal por no poder ir a otra aventura con el, y por eso le trajo un suvenir: una nueva llave plateada. ¡Pero lo que vio lo destrozó! Lucy se estaba besando con otro hombre, y no con cualquiera pues se trataba de alguien a quien Natsu conocía. El Dragon Slayer sintió una mezcla de furia y dolor muy profundos al ver a la mujer a la que le había dado su corazón en los brazos de otro hombre.

Antes de que Natsu tuviese la oportunidad de rostizar al nuevo "amante" de Lucy, ella hizo lo que pudo para calmar al Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Esa noche tanto el corazón como el espíritu de Natsu se quebraron por completo. Esa noche Lucy le hizo ver a Natsu la terrible verdad; el porqué Lucy escogió a aquel hombre en vez de a el. Era mucho más racional y equilibrado que Natsu, también era mucho menos destructivo y era casi tan sensato como Lucy, algo muy difícil de hallar en Fairy Tail o sus cercanías.

Al final, Natsu se fue del apartamento de Lucy y caminó hasta su propia casa notando que Happy todavía no había llegado. Mientras estaba contemplando su mural de recuerdos, vio el primer recuerdo que recolectó de Lucy, el cartelito tenía la nota que el mismo escribió aquel día: "La primera misión que hicimos con Lucy", la primera misión que realizaron como el equipo "más compatible" de Fairy Tail… en ese momento sintió una nueva clase de dolor. Era algo distinto de lo que siente cuando un enemigo lo hiere en batalla. Esta nueva sensación le recordó el dolor que sintió cuando el Rouge Cheney malvado mató a la Lucy del futuro. Aun así se sentía diferente, como si algo lo estuviera desgarrando desde adentro. Esa noche el lloró tanto como pudo pero el dolor seguí allí. El no lo entendía al principio hasta que Mira le explico que así es como se siente un corazó roto

Días después Natsu recibió una nota de Lucy. El no recuerda todo lo que decía debido a que quemó la nota en cuanto terminó de leer la última línea. Pero si recordaba las palabras que lo destruyeron, las palabras que aumentaron el dolor que ya sentía

"Gracias a ti conocí al amor de mi vida, alguien que me entiende en formas que nadie más puede. Te lo agradezco, Natsu…"

Después de todo lo que pasaron, después de todas las adversidades que superaron juntos, después de todos los momentos que compartieron, después de que el diera todo lo que podía dar por ella, Lucy estaba convencida de que nunca amaría a Natsu tanto como el la amaba

"…pero también lamento que nuestra relación no funcionara; estoy segura de que hallarás a alguien más"

Lo triste es que el no quería a alguien más, el quería a Lucy. Por eso nunca se apartaba de su lado, por eso prefería quedarse con ella en vez de irse a su propia casa, por eso se metía en su cama para dormir junto a ella, por siempre trataba de animarla, por esos siempre la protegía, por eso estaba dispuesto a destruir al que se atreviera a hacerla llorar. Porque ella era lo más preciado para el

El pudo haber compartido más con Lisanna después de que ella regresó. Pero Natsu decidió seguir al lado de Lucy, decidió seguir alentándola, decidió seguir salvándola, proteger su futuro y su sonrisa. El escogió estar ahí para Lucy sin importar nada, ni siquiera el regreso de su amiga de la infancia y enamorada potencial. Para Natsu, Lucy era especial.

Y ahora Natsu entendió que nada eso tenía valor alguno a los ojos de Lucy; el nunca sería suficiente para ella. Lucy nunca vería en el lo que ve en aquel sujeto. Por eso no importaba si el hacía todo lo que estuviese en su poder para hacer feliz a Lucy y no importaba cuán duro luchará por ella. Todas sus aventuras y todas sus acciones eran insignificantes para Lucy

Porque el no podía entenderla de la forma que ella quería y no podía ser tan romántico como ella quería. Lucy era incapaz de amar al Dragon Slayer de Fuego y era incapaz de atesorar los momentos que vivieron juntos. Para Lucy, Natsu no pertenecía a su lado… "El equipo más compatible", una cruel mentira

**Fin**

**Por mucho que odie las tragedias, desgraciadamente esto es lo que inspiran los trabajos de los NaLu**

**Dejé la identidad del personaje que se queda con Lucy como un misterio. Así que pueden imaginarse al que quieran: Gray, Loke, Sting, Rouge, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, Hibiki, Bixlow, Rufus, Igneel o Jackal y antes de que a alguien se le ocurra, Mard Geer**

**¿Cuál es la principal función del fandom NaLu? Respuesta: degradar, contaminar, destrozar y/o mutilar el NaLu; este es el único fandom que no necesita haters porque sus propios fans se encargan de destruir al shipping. Después de todo es el fandom que ha convertido el separar a Natsu de Lucy aplastando o ignorando todos sus momentos en un arte, o al menos aplaude eso**

**Espero no tener que escribir otra cosa como esta, pero conociendo mi fuente de inspiración (NaLu fandom) eso es pedir demasiado**


End file.
